Dragon Hunter Weapons
Various types of Dragon Hunter Weapons are seen throughout the six seasons of Dragons: Race to the Edge. List of Weapons Dragon Root Arrows These arrows are dipped with high concentrations of Dragon Root, enough to render large dragons unconscious. The Root does not work on Gronckles, thus these arrows do nothing other than prick Gronckles. These arrows are also unable to pierce through the scales of the Screaming Death or Gronckle Iron. Apart from using the traditional bow-and-arrow device, Hunters have made ballistas that can fire multiple arrows rapidly at dragons. ("Night of the Hunters, Parts One and Two") Dragon Cages .|left]] These dragon cages are made of dragon fire proof metals, it is left undamaged by even a Night Fury's blast.("Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1") In "Last Auction Heroes", according to Ryker, Hotburples are the only species that can bite through a dragon proof cage. Nets Nets are usually shot into the water to retrieve downed dragons before being pulled up. Nets can also be used on dry land to restrict dragons' movements before seizing them. ("Night of the Hunters, Part 1") Catapults Gigantic catapults are used to launch rocks at dragons from a distance to knock them out. Sometimes, the boulders can be set on fire. The gang has found a solution to this by getting Meatlug to eat the flaming boulders in battle. This also provides her more rock to fire lava with further on in the battle. Grappling Chains Chains made out of dragon proof metals are fired at downed dragons from a distance. They are strong enough to withstand the strength of dragons. They have sharp claws that resemble that of grappling hooks and when fired, they coil around the dragon. The chain and the winch are also made of dragon fire proof metals.("Defenders of the Wing, Part 2"). Dragon Root Spears As seen in "King of Dragons, Part 2", the Dragon Hunters use spears with their top covered in Dragon Root for larger dragons, such as the Bewilderbeast. Crossbows The Dragon Hunters usually use crossbows to fire arrows. The crossbows can either be used by humans manually or can be attached to a mechanism such as a ship. Ballistae After many failed attempts to overpower the Dragon Riders, the Dragon Hunters started to equip many of their ships, outposts and important locations with ballista. They were relatively effective against Dragon Rider attacks, slowing them in the process. The Dragon Hunters also fielded an armored variant, as seen in "No Bark, All Bite". It allowed them to cause more havoc and sustain fire from Dragons. The ballista was only armored from the front with dragon proof metal. Gallery Dragon Root arrows fired at Storm.png|A Dragon Root Arrow DD_S3_RttE_E24_0504.jpg Dragon root arrow launcher.png|Dragon Root Arrow Launcher After the boulder hit.jpg|Astrid stuck in a cage Meatlug and Fishlegs in cage.png Toothless forced into cage.png Released from cage.png The Skrill in a cage.jpg|The Skrill in a cage IMG_1537.PNG Aiming at Meatlug.png|Launching the chains at Meatlug Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I199.jpg|Astrid caught by the chains Dragon Net.png|A Dragon Net fired at the Skrill The Skrill in the net (3).jpg The Skrill in the net (2).jpg Hookfang in net.png DD_S3_RttE_E25_0549.jpg Catapult.png|Catapult Multiple arrows trower.png EnemyOfMyEnemy-DHcrossbow.PNG|Crossbow in "Enemy of My Enemy" EnemyOfMyEnemy-DHbow.PNG|Bow in "Enemy of My Enemy" Battle mode.jpg|Possible weapons in the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Hunter Ship 4.png|In School of Dragons BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-DHArrow.PNG|Bow and arrow in "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-BolaLauncher.PNG|Bola Launchers in "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" LastAuctionHeroes-DHCatapults.PNG|Catapults in "Last Auction Heroes" 34783817;1120x800.jpeg|concept art Catastrophic Quaken Cage Damage.png Clearing the Hunter Traps.png Dragon Hunter Arrows Armorwing Island.png|Arrows in School of Dragons Harald Took the Hunter Weapons From Dark Deep.png Dragon Hunters Already Captured Bandit.png Dragon Cages Hunter Camp.png|Cages in the Hunter Camp in School of Dragons Easily Opened Dragonproof Cage.png Viggo's Typhoomerangs 20.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 14.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 13.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 12.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 11.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 10.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 9.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 8.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 7.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 6.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 53.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 48.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 47.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 38.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 37.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 36.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 35.jpg Viggo's Typhoomerangs 34.jpg Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge